


Doctor's Note

by omgjasminesimone



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgjasminesimone/pseuds/omgjasminesimone
Summary: Bryce goes on a doughnut run





	Doctor's Note

The bell above the door chimes as Bryce enters the small doughnut shop. The lone employee, a brunette girl in her late teens or early twenties, smiles, greeting him with forced pep.

“Welcome to Daily Doughnuts!” She says, rubbing her pregnant belly as she uncomfortably shifts from side to side after hours on her feet.

Bryce returns the smile, watching her shift with mild concern in his eyes. “Hi, how are you?” He asks.

The girl, Candy, according to her name tag, blinks. “I’m good. Oops, I think I was supposed to ask you that as part of the greeting. How are you, sir? And what can I get you?”

“I’m great. And I would like a dozen doughnuts please.” Bryce pulls out his phone, reading off the flavor varieties he needs from a text. “And last, mulberry.” He finishes.

Candy has been gathering doughnuts into a takeout box as he speaks, but she pauses at that last one. “It’s going to be a few minutes for the mulberry doughnuts, I have some cooking in the back. Do you want to wait, or do you want something else?”

“I’ll wait. She said she wanted that one, so I’m probably not allowed home without it.” Bryce informs her, taking a seat at a nearby high top table. Candy leans against the wall, stroking her belly.

“Are you not allowed to sit down?” Bryce finally asks.

Candy shakes her head no. “The owner thinks it looks bad when customers see the employees sitting, like we’re lazy.”

Bryce’s jaw clenches. “But you’re pregnant.”

Candy smiles sadly. “Yeah, which means I really need this job. Definitely not going to defy my boss’ policy and get myself fired.”

“You really shouldn’t be on your feet all day at this stage of your pregnancy. What if you had a doctor’s note?” Bryce suggests.

“I don’t have health insurance. I’ve been to the emergency room a couple of times to get check ups, but the wait is always really long and they’re not really in the business of writing doctor’s notes. They just refer you to a non emergency doctor, which I can’t afford.”

“I can write you a note. I’m a doctor.” Bryce informs her, pulling his prescription pad out of his gym bag.

Candy looks startled as he writes. “Can’t you get in trouble for that? Since I’m not your patient?”

Bryce shrugs. “I won’t say anything if you won’t.” He hands Candy the signed note, carrying the high top chair he was sitting in behind the counter. “Take a seat.” He instructs.

Candy gratefully sinks into the seat. “Wow, that’s so much better.” She murmurs, finally off her feet.

Bryce smiles. “Yeah, I figured.” A timer goes off, alerting Candy that the mulberry doughnuts are done. She starts to get up, but Bryce signals her to stop. “I’ve got it. In high school I worked at a doughnut shop.” He reveals with a small wink in her direction.

Bryce returns with the doughnut, dropping it in the box before going back to the outer side of he counter, handing over his credit card. Candy swipes, turning the screen to face him so he can sign. The bill is $20, and Bryce leaves a $200 tip.

Candy’s eyes widen when she sees it. “That’s really generous, but I can’t possibly accept that. I barely did anything!”

Bryce gives her his signature heart stopping grin, heading for the door and giving her no time to refund his tip. “It’s really fine, I’m a well paid doctor, remember?”

“Hey beautiful.” Bryce greets Casey when he arrives home a few minutes later. Casey smiles, slowing raising herself to a seated position on the couch, and then basically rolling herself to her feet. She waddles over, 8 and a half months pregnant and basically ready to pop.

“Did you get me my doughnuts?” Casey asks, slowly taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

Bryce drops the box in front of her, kissing her cheek as she quickly digs in. He rests his hands on her baby belly, rubbing soothingly as his daughter kicks.

“I know you love doughnuts princess, but Daddy just found out the owner is an asshole so we can’t shop there anymore.” Bryce informs his baby.

Casey looks up in alarm, crumbs all over her mouth. “But I crave Daily Doughnuts like crazy!” She complains.

“I’ve heard Dunkin’s is pretty good.” Bryce suggests. “Or…maybe when you get a doughnut craving I can distract you with something else you used to crave….” he trails off, leaning in to kiss her passionately.

Casey pulls away from him. “Those are two very different cravings. I need my doughnuts.”


End file.
